The invention relates to a wheel, having an outer wheel ring, a hub, and at least one support device by way of which the outer wheel ring is supported on the hub. The invention also relates to a method for driving a wheel of said type in rotation.
For driving a wheel, internal combustion engines or electric motors, for example, are known. The transmission of the power from the engine or motor to the wheel is realized by way of so-called drivetrains, for example a gearbox with shafts, chains, belts or the like. Hydraulically or pneumatically operating motors are also used in the prior art. It is also known for muscle power, wind power or a downhill-slope force to be used for driving a wheel.
Suspension and steering are normally realized by way of movable and/or pivotable mounts, which are thus not rigidly connected to the vehicle, for the rotatably mounted hub of the wheel.
Braking is generally effected, in the case of internal combustion engines, through the conversion of kinetic energy into heat with the aid of brake discs or drums and friction pads. In the case of electric motors being used, the braking is realized in part by way of a reversal of the power flow, and thus the recovery of electrical energy (recuperation). Furthermore, other methods for recovering energy are known, for example compressors or retarders.
The invention is based on the object of providing a wheel and a method for driving a wheel, which wheel and method make it possible to realize an alternative drive action.